hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
WonkyTonkBotty
WonkyTonkBotty (Jake Ingram) is an English Unterganger and YouTube Pooper, born December 10, 1992 in Stourbridge, West Midlands but currently lives in Halesowen. He made his debut with the Untergangers on 13th April 2010, when he released five parodies all in that day (he'd made them before just no released them). These were "Hitler Gets Fucked Over by Namco", "Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2" (both using the traditional bunker rant scene), "Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker", "Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast" and "Hitler Fails to Order a Pizza", with the latter bringing about most of his popularity at the time. Parody Style WonkyTonkBotty originally started as a sub-par traditional Unterganger, until he made Fegelein runs over Hitler's Pizza Delivery which got him some recognition as a particularly humourous Unterganger, and continued to make traditional/modified parodies using several of the Downfall scenes until he made Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon, a now prominent superweapon parody. However, after watching KakashiBallZ's most famous parody (Fegelein Tampers With Hitler's Lawn-mower), he got into FX parodies and made several humourous parodies using a combination of MSPaint and CorelEyeStudio. He is also known for making particularly funny parodies with the Jib-Jab e-cards and making his own spin-off parody series, "Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler", a hilarious parody series involving Fegelein pranking Inglourious Basterd's Hitler with numerous internet screamers. It wasn't until October that he became recognized as a possible "Uberganger" and one of the best Untergangers around with his extremely funny, well made and specially FX-ed Halloween parody and Oomph! music parody with Sony Vegas Pro 10. Since then, he has continued to make very well received FX parodies with Sony Vegas. (Including a Lenny Henry parody and Christmas 2011 parody) and recently received considerable fame, praise and respect for the first half of his celebratory 100th super-parody, which is made mostly in Flash CS4, and is currently the only flash animated parody to date, detailing a story of Fegelein turning all the bunker into a detailed, humourous and heavily FX-ed flash animation which is probably WonkyTonkBotty's best parody ever made, although he is still extremely underrated as an Uberganger. He is currently renowned for his heavy emphasis on humour in his parodies, combining satire, alternate memes, black-comedy and toilet humour (some of which has been controversial due to insensitive, cold subjects, possible racism and incessant trolling against certain people and viewers, in a similar vein to nietzcheprime) He is also known for his prominent and well-made use of special FX, which he makes with Photoshop, MSPaint, Sony Vegas, CorelEye Studio and Flash. This is evident in some of the above mentioned parodies, and he also makes many other genres of parodies, such as traditional, modified traditional, musical parodies, and combinations with other films such as Inglourious Basterds and Tomorrow Never Dies. Michael Rosen YouTube Poops Outside of Hitler parodies, WonkyTonkBotty also makes other videos. 4 of these haven been Michael Rosen YouTube poops. Given that Michael Rosen is a narrator of children's stories and poems, and the fact that his poems are littered with suggestive lines and facial expressions, WTB takes a pride in making the most politically incorrect, vulgar, offensive, but above all, still hilarious YTPs out of Michael Rosen's poems, often involving rape, not to mention against corpses and children, graphic detail of body functions and ridicule of popular things. These poops are successful due to their humour, eccentric themes and sentence mixing skills, yet they have aquired the notoriety WTB expected, making them doubly-successful. His Michael Rosen poops can be found here: *Michael Rosen screws Harrybo's dead granddad and 2 year old sister *Michael Rosen becomes a gynecologist *Michaellica - Enter Skyfoogle (Metallica - Enter Sandman parody) *Michael Rosen and family go to Brokeback Mountain *Michael's friend Hants has ants in his pants Videos He currently has 121 Hitler parodies to date which can be found below: *Hitler Gets Fucked Over By Namco *Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2 *Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1 *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1b *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 2: Hitler Drops a Shitzkrieg on Russia *Fegelein runs over Hitler's Pizza Delivery *Gunsche scares Hitler with a Screamer *Hitler watches the end of Tomorrow Never Dies *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: Keyboard Warriors *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: YouTube Ads *Failed-Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: YouTube (!) Error *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: The New YouTube Layout *Fegelein rigs Hitler's Tricycle *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon II *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon III *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon IV *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon V *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VII *Burgdorf's Pistol of Absolute Merkage *Hitler doodies on Justin Bieber *Hitler's Jokes - Hitler's Favourite Band *Burgdorf's Jokes - Burgdorf's Closest Friend *Fegelein's Jokes - Fegelein's Least Favourite Bug Trick *Gunsche's Jokes - Theme Parks *Goring's Jokes - Bath Tub *Hitler calls Jessie an Old Hag *Fegelein covers Hitler in Daddy Long Legs *Justin Bieber gets trapped in Hitler's body *Fegel-Fantasy: Hitler Quest *Fegelein prank calls Hitler with Rebecca Black *Gunsche says Happy 70th Bruno Ganz *Fegelein traps Hitler and friends in an Elevator...again *Gunsche and Fegelein's April Fools prank on Hitler *Fegelein's 2nd April Fools prank on Hitler *WonkyTonkBotty's 3rd and final April Fools prank on Hitler *Hitler's Message to Kids: Don't Do Drugs *Hitler's Message to Kids: Respect your Parents *Hitler's Message to Kids: Eat a healthy diet *Hitler's Message to Kids: Have a good taste in music *Hitler's Message to Kids: Appreciate what you get *Hitler's Message to Kids: Beauty is only skin deep *Hitler rants JA, JA, JA, JA, JA for 10 minutes while I play fitting music *Hitler asks Hewel "Who gets gas?" for 15 minutes while playing unfitting music *Hitler says "LOL" for 10 minutes *Hitler says "Vanilla Volbeats!" for 10 minutes *Mohnke calls Hitler a "cunt" for 10 minutes *Hitler lifts his leg and Farts at the table for just over 90 Seconds *CCTV Footage: Hitler's car gets hit by a Fegel-Train! *Hitler is informed WonkyTonkBotty has 100 subscribers *Hitler throws a pencil in Beavis' eye *Grawitz can't fit through the door! *Hitler promotes an Unterganger: 20fadhil *Hitler promotes an Unterganger: 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 *Gunsche promotes an Unterganger: Shiga95 *Hitler's trippy, scary music video: Antics, Suicide Panzer Tanks and Fegel Girls *Hitler plans to kill Fegelein's new cat *Eva informs Hitler of Manchester United's 19th Premier League Victory *Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II *Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation III *Hitlers, M Bison and Darth Vader's reactions to Fegelein deleting all of WonkyTonkBotty's videos *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Scary Maze *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: What's wrong with this Picture? *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Kikia *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: K-Fee Auto *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Where's Wally/Waldo? *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Gifura/Jeff the Killer *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Rightxd 666 *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: The White Christmas Game * Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: How to Make your Own Beer Powered Air Conditioner *Hitlololo - Hitler sings the Trolololo Song *Grawitz works out to his favourite song! *Gunsche wants Hitler to mop up his PINGAS!!! *Downfall Hitler phones South Park Hitler and "Adolf" Cartman *Hitler and Gunsche get caught in an Earthquake *Hitler and Eva plan to ruin Fegelein's beauty contest *Fatolf Hitler falls off his Moped! *Hitler is informed his statue has diarrhoea *Hitler gets Owned-tage *Magda Goebbels begs Hitler to stop calling her and Joseph Skeletor *Erna Flegel's Boo-Hoo of Hysterical Proportions *Angry Kid Prank Calls Hitler *Hitler's Awkward Fartastrophe *Hitler, Gunsche, Fegelein, Jodl and Burgdorf get Hunky in a Chippendale dance *Fritz, Hogl, Krebs, Goebbels and Grawitz get Hunky in another Chippendale dance *Himmler, Weidling, Keitel, Mohnke and Speer get hunky in yet another Chippendale dance *Eva, Magda, Erich, Linge and Goering get horny in a Chippendale dance *Hitler finds out Eva is cheating on him with Justin Bieber *Goebbels finds out Magda is cheating on him with Justin Bieber *Magda's Response to her kids liking Justin Bieber *Hitler is informed his subtitles are in Comic Sans MS *Fegelein/Thomas Kretschmann celebrates his 49th Birthday *Fegelein bumrapes Hitler for 3 minutes and 8 seconds to fitting music *Fegelein spies on Hitler and Gunsche with Thermal Goggles *Hitler celebrates WonkyTonkBotty getting 500 subscribers *Fegelein puts Hitler and Gunsche in the Clock Crew *Inglourious Basterds Hitler laughs at all the funniest videos known to mankind *Fegelein's Halloween Trick Rampage against Hitler *Hitler and Friends sing Augen Auf by Oomph! *Fegelein roadkills Hitler during his morning workout *Original Hitler Rants scene in G major *Hitler - Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom *Hitler plans to buy Rayman Origins *Hitler is informed Gunsche found Fegelein, then he took an arrow to the knee *How the Himmler & Fegelein stole Hitler's Christmas *Fegel 'n' 'Dolfy: Bad Time to Fart *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon pt1 *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon Pt2 *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon THE FINALE *Traudl catches Hitler masturbating to a picture of Goering's wife *Der Untergang: The Parody - Part 10 *Hitler and Friends plan to get WonkyTonkBotty inducted into the Hall of Fame *Eva complains to Hitler about the new YT layout *Hitler plans to get Goering in shape *Gunsche plans to find out why Hitler sounds like a mouse *Parody of the Month: August 2013 *Hitler's Nightmare to Remember *Hitler finds out why Santa did not read his letter *Hitler finds out about Justin Bieber's DUI arrest and #FreeBieber *Hitler gets wasted for his birthday * Hitler Watches an Advert for Little Baby's Ice Cream External links *WonkyTonkBotty's channel Category:Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:First-generation Untergangers